Halloween Candies
by Commander ArcadeDoll 1-21-2017
Summary: When an irresponsible someone wants to buy pets but is disallowed to do so, that scalawag is ought to take advantage of her friend's otherworldly abilities to have them. PikoXOlivia, LenXOlivia OliverXMiku MikuoXRin (Bonus Arc of Romantic Breaker)


Romantic Breaker

seasonal bonus arc:

 **HALLOWEEN CANDIES**

Gist: Rin wants to have pets and she will take advantage of someone's extraordinary abilities to have them!

* * *

REQUEST DENIED!

"It is like this, bro." Rin annoys him with the exaggerated hand gestures and patented her-claimed 'natural' booty swing.

"I want to buy a bhaieybi bunny" she shakes her hips to the left,

"a bhaieybi kitty" and then she sways her hips to the right,

"and a bhaieybi doggy from the pet store

because I want them all to become BFFs as they grow up." She itemizes emphasizing on 'bhaieybi' (or baby) in a particularly soprano down-under accent.

"Our farm is strictly _horticultural only_ and that means solely for PLANTS so NO PETS!" Len brings back to mind what their parents instructed them.

Since Len has proven himself to be the responsible child, he is normally put in charge of their family's farm concerns, duties and other essential matters by their parents despite the fact that Rin is older than him.

Pointing excessively again and again towards Olivia,

"But...

but...

BUT!

You allowed _'Sulley or Fluffy the belt-like Wormy'_ to become Piko and Olivia's pet and he actually hangs out here right now with us despite the fact he damages and eats some of our crops so NO FAIR!" Rin whines all quivery pouty-mouthy with a set of big-beady, glossier-than-teary eyes.

Frowning, "Hey! Snakey doesn't damage or eat any of your farm's crops. We feed him three meals a day plus snacks." Piko protests on the alleged lie.

"That is just one pet and _it is cared for responsibly_. You wanted three. Knowing you, you can't even take care of _one_! And even though you live in a farm full of food, you'll undoubtedly kill them all from inanition." Len snaps at the pranks-queen's pathetic rebuttal.

Curious, "Why do you want three pets, Rin?" Olivia queries her whilst patting the glacial pet gently that is daintily coiled around her shoulders like a tinsel or a Hawaiian lei.

"Yeah, why _three_?" Len re-queries firmly, scowling and crossing his arms irritably.

With hips twerking flamboyantly once again,

"I want a bhaieybi bunny," looking at Olivia,

"a bhaieybi kitty," she glancing at Piko,

"and a bhaieybi puppy" darting back to her brother,...

"because I wanted to name them: Len, Olivia and Piko!" Rin reiterates in finale with a huge grin and with arms raised up in the air.

"What the fuck are you insinuating?! That we're _your_ pets?! Shit you! I won't allow it and that is final!" Len roars at his always conniving overly mischievous sibling and ends their discussion. Taking Olivia's hand who is holding Piko's, he storms away from her, audibly mumbling cusses.

* * *

BY ALL MEANS, WHY AM I THE BIGOT?

"Sometimes I wonder... does being a bigot mean having likes and dislikes? If so, for example, if I like the colour blue and hate red, does that mean I'm a bigot to the colour red? It is somewhat annoying when someone refers that you are a bigot just because _'there is an extent to what you consider is acceptable or not'_. So...does that mean if I can't accept everything or everybody then...I'm a bigot?" Oliver queries Miku on their thought-of alone time.

Miku understands him by when he says blue: he meant Abysslans and red meant Cosmic Bladers.

"Hmm. How will I explain it in a method that you will understand...the way I see it, it really depends on the manner you act towards others and not because you like or dislike them. Just put it this situation, how would you react if someone treats you insultingly on a daily basis? Just always bear in mind the golden lesson: Don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you. So never treat others badly if you don't like others to treat you in such way." She shares him her thoughts through tender reflections.

"It's just that I couldn't stomach even the sight of one of them. They're our anti-race for eons! And I can't believe my sister Olivia is in an intimate relationship with one." Oliver sneers looking at the direction of his full-biological sister who is passing by from a distance. He specifically glares at the one whom is on her right. The referred person notices him glaring, smirks fearlessly in reprisal and then continues walking away.

"Grr! Lowly blader! He should know his place. Their captured kind are just slaves to us and he has the nerve to become the next Abysslan ruler's lover? Unacceptable!" He blusters in disapproval.

"Does that mean you are rooting for Len to be Olivia's beau instead?" Miku asks him randomly to minimize his calescent temper.

"He may be an _entity_ but he's such a disappointment. How could he keep losing to an insignificant blader? Hmph! Can't Olivia find someone else more eligible other than those two?" He declines in distaste.

* * *

PLAN B

Frantically whining loudly after they left her there, "NO FAIR! I want an Olivia, a Piko and a Len (a kit, kitten and puppy) and I won't stop PESTERING you about it until you let me buy them! Hey come back here!"

Rin instinctively sprints to tail on them until her brother caves in, but suddenly… _she splats face first_ on the ground right where she is standing.

"OUUUUCCCCCHHHHIIIIEEEES! ! !"

"MEANIE!" She yells after realising that her brother has materialised solid ice coating her shoes to maroon her there temporarily.

Whilst pulling her feet to detach them off her Sketchers, she spots Miku and Oliver seated nearby clusters of rose bushes by the river, and then she simpers deviously.

Whilst a light bulb appeared on her head, "Idea!" She whispers with very prevented chuckles.

* * *

PARASITIC LEECH

"OOOLLLLLLIIIEEEE! Huhuhuh! Ollie, help me compel Len to let me buy pets!" She pounces and wraps her arms tightly around him from the back.

"What the hell?! Don't call me that, Rin! That name is only good enough for a dog!" Oliver removes her from him.

Tackle-hugging him back after being removed, "Ok! How about if I call you 'Ommie' then, as in short for Omiku?" Rin queries, failing to sound sweet.

"That may be half as worse but still, no! I am not a toddler, Rin. Just call me Omiku like you usually do." He refuses with a grimace.

"Ooooo! Ommie, what firm and yummy physique! Love squishing." Rin dodges the protest as she enjoyingly cups and squeezes his toned arms and chest, wiggling her hands and fingers downwards to the chiseled areas of his midriff and even _lower_.

"Rin, what are you doing?! You're tickling me!" Oliver subdues laughing to retain his royal, high-and-mighty composure whilst pushing her off him again but then she jumps right back behind him like a hungry leech.

Also pushing her away, "She's pestering you because she wants something from you. Spit it out, Rin! You're annoying him! AAAAH! Stop touching him there!" Miku points out as she enclasps Oliver too to prevent Rin from groping him any lower.

After pushing her away again, "What is it that you want?" Oliver demands in discomfort but then Rin pounces right back on him again.

Before Rin can answer, someone covers her mouth, yanks her off from behind, detaches her from him and then throws a bundle of clothes at Miku and Oliver.

* * *

SUCH A BIGOT

After he approached them, "Would you two just please keep your clothes on? The sight of you both is revolting!" Mikuo scolds his foster brother and full-biological sister who are both approximately starkers on a picnic mat.

"Oh come now, big bro. It's just us here before Rin showed up." Miku assures, unaffected with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah! What do you have against people comfortable being bare-bodied anyway? The weather is so hot and we were just about to go swimming. Plus we're Abysslans, back in our abyss (homeland/world), this is anything but wrong and is considered rather normal." Oliver retorts indifferently.

"Well in THIS world, it isn't! We got our own norms? NOW CLOTHES ON! Omiku, you're a celebrity for God's sake! What if someone sees you and broadcasts your ass? Plus I am sick and tired of being your reluctant watchman, you nympho/satyromaniacs! From now on, summon a warp portal and do THAT in YOUR room! And make sure the door is locked up and the curtains cover the windows too!" Mikuo scolds them most exasperatedly.

"Fine! Such a bigot!" Oliver murmurs which made Miku grin at the intended success in making him understand.

* * *

SNEAKY BASTARD

Rin squirms away from Mikuo's grasps and clings on Oliver again. Then she requests him what she wanted.

Utterly annoyed, Oliver reaches into his cloak's pocket and pulls out three Mentos, "To activate these, just make sure you shove one into their mouths and you'll get what you want. Len will say 'yes' even though he intends to say 'no'. Now, listen well: SHOVE ONE EACH INTO LEN, OLIVIA AND THAT BLADER'S MOUTH, GOT IT? Fail to do so and then it'll all be for nought. You only have 9 minutes to do this after I hand these to you. Here! Now begone!" and then he flings them towards her.

Gratefully catching them, "YEY! THANKS OMIKU! MMMMWAAAAH! Yummy!" Rin smooches him for her success in obtaining his _extraordinary_ assistance and then hurriedly scurries away.

After she left, "Are you sure those candies will make Len allow her to own pets, little bro?" Mikuo queries him.

"Yes brother IF she successfully makes the confectioneries enter their mouths." Oliver replies specifically.

"Oliver, you are lying to us." Miku detects it inescapably.

"Very clever, much-loved. You knew me well." Oliver acknowledges with a grin.

Surprised, "What?! It was a lie? How did you know, sis?" Mikuo queries her.

"Because if only Len is required to say 'yes' why did he instructed her to feed it to all three of them?" Miku deduces upon suspicion.

"If they are not _response-reciprocating candies_ , what will those enchanted sweets do?" Mikuo questions him.

"Since I don't like the way those two behave around my sister and I wanted to teach Olivia a lesson, I instructed Rin to feed the cursed treats to all three of them. In addition, I just said 9 minutes to make Rin scram. Just wait and see. This will be so hilarious." Oliver smirks devilishly.

* * *

GUT-CHURNING

"Stop taking advantage of Olivia, Len! I'm her real boyfriend so stop touching her!" Piko angrily hisses when he caught him sneaking smooches at her again.

"*~Ohm~! ! ?*" Suddenly, he feels something spherical enter his mouth.

"Well I'm her soi-disant boyfriend, so what's your problem? Can't stand the competition? *~Ohm~*? ! !" Len rumbles furiously and then he also suddenly felt a spherical object flung into his mouth.

Armed with a slingshot, Rin appears in the scene and then instantly pushes the last one into Olivia's mouth.

"*~Ohm~! ! ! *~*chews*"

With eyes suddenly bulging, "! ! !...*gags*~*coughs*" Olivia grimaces with a face turning green and then she chokes excessively.

"YUCK!

THAT TASTES LIKE...

ASS! ! !

WHAT THE FUCK RIN! ! ! ! ! ! ~*gaaaaaah~~ *chokes~*" Len bellows at her then he coughs profusely.

"Gross! What stale-flavored candy was that? Did you deposit then withdraw those inside your anus? *Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrlllllll~~" Piko says almost vomiting from the horrid sapor.

The three of them drop to the ground and suddenly a glittering veil of light envelopes them.

Little by little, the light disperses and then disappears.

Soon, Rin's eyes widen in utter surprise.

* * *

MILLIONAIRE? NO, BILLIONAIRE!

"CUTEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! !

OMG! OMG! OMG!

Oh Omiku you truly are 'The Angelus'! This saved me money too. And lo! These are _exactly_ my dream pets! YEY! ! !" Rin squeals and rejoices ecstatically.

Then she picks up a palm-sized chartreuse teacup puppy, pure-white teacup kitten and calico teacup kit. All of them minuscule enough to fit in a coffee mug.

Realising what she has done to them, the puppy bites her hand, the kitten scratches her arm and the kit wells up in abundant tears.

"OUCHIES! ! ! ! Bad Len! Bad Piko! No supper for you tonight!" Rin scolds them.

"How dare you feed us those butt-flavored _metamorphosis candies_ Rin!" Piko rebukes her angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL, RIN! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU #+%$X^%!" The puppy cusses ballistically whilst about to bite her again but she flicks the mini pet as punishment.

"Shut up, you yellow mutt! Want me to call you 'Pluto' from now on? I'm your pet-owner now so obey me or else! Bwahahahhaha!" Rin threatens with a vicious laugh.

Rin lifts the behaved kit and inserts her inside her tank top in between her cleavage.

In her joy, Rin leaps and prances to the fullest, twirling and whirling whilst holding onto the two feisty critters with each hand.

Whenever she notices Len or Piko concentrating to dispel the skill, she flicks and distracts them for the counter-skill to be nullified.

"Rin, this is not funny. Please don't be so rough on her. Olivia _might be_ parturient and if she is, what if this skill leads to a miscarriage?" The kitten informs her.

Overjoyed, "You think you might be preggies?" Rin queries the kit happily and undaunted by her distress.

The kit just continues crying, unable to answer.

"We are not sure yet but she might be, Rin! Now let us go so that we can concentrate on nullifying this skill and figure out a way to change back!" orders the enraged puppy, biting her hand another time.

"YEOUCHIES! ! ! !"

"No way, Len!" Then Rin lights up with an overjoyed countenance.

"OMG, I just realised! If Olivia gives birth, it will either become a catbit or a dogbit (cat/dog-rabbit hybrid). I'll have at least half a million if I could sell such a rare, luxury pet over in eBay! YEY! I'M RICH!" Rin announces with a dreamy facial expression.

"WHAT?! I'm not going to let you sell my child!" The kitten and the puppy resound in unison.

Sniffling, "I don't like being a rabbit! I don't know why but it feels soooo emotional and unnecessarily heavy? The weight is so much! And it doesn't feel fluffy and soft at all! It might be because one baby to a rabbit equals a litter of six to fifteen. And since I'm prophesied to have triplets, they'll become forty-five at maximum. Waaaaaaaah! ! !" The kit wails in misery .

"What?! I'll be a dad of forty-five?! Rin, let go now so we can dispel this skill! ! !" Both the kitten and the puppy reverberate in alarm at the same time.

"Really, Olivia? Alright! Thanks to your sweethearts for being so horny, I'll become an instant billionaire! HURRAY! ! !" Rin rejoices loudly.

"And I'll die of parturition. WAAAAAAAH! ! !" The kit cries miserably.

"I don't want to raise forty-five kids as a single father! Let us go Rin!" The kitten and puppy yell at her together.

However, Rin constantly squeeses and traps them in her cuddling arms.

Ignoring their pleas, Rin heartily continues playing with them.

She makes them bounce and takes multiple snapshots of them without a care in the world.

Failing to make her unhand them, the poor critters bear with the pain whilst being partially yet unintentionally squished and flattened.

* * *

RUTHLESS PUNISHER

Watching them from a distance, the three Hazydaze siblings chuckle at witnessing the side-splitting event.

Snickering ruthlessly, "Although by mentioning '9', it actually means the skill will last nine hours." Oliver declares his curse's duration.

Finally guilt-ridden, "Oliver, don't you feel sorry for your little sister? She's been crying ceaselessly for the last hour and 35 minutes." Miku mentions upon feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah bro, that was brutal. It was just 1 hour and 35 minutes since they became pets but it seems like an entire day of torture to her. What more if you let her suffer in the remaining nine hours duration before the skill dispels? Aren't you worried?" Mikuo includes upon feeling pity.

"Nope! They deserve nine hours of hell." Oliver asserts mercilessly.

"Bro, that's so cruel. They clearly had enough." Mikuo chides him.

"Change them back. Please?" Miku pleads whilst hugging him.

Sighing, "Fine. If it weren't for you, I'll let them suffer even more than 9 hours. Hm. I hope she learned her lesson by now and that experience will oblige her to stay away from those two. Here, feed these to them to dispel the skill." He hands them three more Mentos.

"Thanks, much-loved. Mwah!" Miku gratefully smooches him.

Then they hasten towards Rin and the three maltreated critters.

* * *

This is a short story.

The characters are from _Otherworldly Ability-Possessors Are What We Are (Romantic Breaker Effervescence)  
_

Read _Romantic Breaker_ _novel_ here for convenience: www . inkitt stories /34652

This is original fiction but the character names are _based_ from vocaloids.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
